lucyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Here's Lucy episodes
Episodes of Here's Lucy: Season One * "Mod, Mod Lucy" * "Lucy Visits Jack Benny" * "Lucy, the Process Server" * "Lucy and Miss Shelley Winters" * "Lucy, the Conclusion Jumper" * "Lucy's Impossible Mission" * "Lucy and Eva Gabor" * "Lucy's Birthday" * "Lucy Sells Craig to Wayne Newton" * "Lucy's Working Daughter" * "Guess Who Owes Lucy $23.50" * "Lucy, the Matchmaker" * "Lucy and the Gold Rush" * "Lucy, the Fixer" * "Lucy and the Ex-Con" * "Lucy Goes on Strike" * "Lucy and Carol Burnett" * "Lucy and the Great Airport Chase" * "A Date for Lucy" * "Lucy the Shopping Expert" * "Lucy Gets Her Man" * "Lucy's Safari" * "Lucy and Tennessee Ernie's Fun Farm" * "Lucy Helps Craig Get His Driver's License" Season Two * "Lucy Goes to the Air Force Academy Part 1" * "Lucy Goes to the Air Force Academy Part 2" * "Lucy and the Indian Chief" * "Lucy Runs the Rapids" * "Lucy and Harry's Tonsils" * "Lucy and the Andrews Sisters" * "Lucy's Burglar Alarm" * "Lucy at the Drive-In Movie" * "Lucy and the Used Car Dealer" * "Lucy, the Cement Worker" * "Lucy and Johnny Carson" * "Lucy and the Generation Gap" * "Lucy and the Bogie Affair" * "Lucy Protects Her Job" * "Lucy, the Helpful Mother" * "Lucy and Liberace" * "Lucy, the Laundress" * "Lucy and Lawrence Welk" * "Lucy and Viv Visit Tijuana" * "Lucy and Ann Margret" * "Lucy and Wally Cox" * "Lucy and Wayne Newton" * "Lucy Takes Over" * "Lucy Competes with Carol Burnett" Season Three * "Lucy Meets the Burtons" * "Lucy, the Skydiver" * "Lucy and Sammy Davis Jr." * "Lucy and the Drum Contest" * "Lucy, the Crusader" * "Lucy, the Coed" * "Lucy, the American Mother" * "Lucy's Wedding Party" * "Lucy Cuts Vincent's Price" * "Lucy and the Diamond Cutter" * "Lucy and Jack Benny's Biography" * "Lucy and Rudy Vallee" * "Lucy Loses Her Cool" * "Lucy, the Part-Time Wife" * "Lucy and Ma Parker" * "Lucy Stops a Marriage" * "Lucy's Vacation" * "Lucy and the 20-20 Vision" * "Lucy and the Raffle" * "Lucy's House Guest, Harry" * "Lucy and Aladdin's Lamp" * "Lucy and Carol Burnett Salute Hollywood" * "Lucy Goes Hawaiian Part 1" * "Lucy Goes Hawaiian Part 2" Season Four * "Lucy and Flip Go Legit" * "Lucy and the Mountain Climber" * "Lucy and Harry's Italian Bombshell" * "Lucy and Mannix Are Held Hostage" * "Lucy and the Astronauts" * "Lucy Makes a Few Extra Dollars" * "Someone's on the Ski Lift with Dinah" * "Lucy and Her All-Nun Band" * "Won't You Calm Down, Dan Dailey?" * "Lucy and the Celebrities" * "Ginger Rogers Comes to Tea" * "Lucy Helps David Frost Go Night-Night" * "Lucy in the Jungle" * "Lucy and Candid Camera" * "Lucy's Lucky Day" * "Lucy's Bonus Bounces" * "Lucy and the Little Old Lady" * "Lucy and the Chinese Curse" * "Lucy's Replacement" * "Kim Moves Out" * "Lucy Sublets the Office" * "Lucy's Punctured Romance" * "With Viv as a Friend, Who Needs an Enemy?" * "Kim Finally Cuts You-Know-Whose Apron Strings" Season Five * "Lucy's Big Break" * "Lucy and Eva Gabor Are Hospital Roomies" * "Harrison Carter, Male Nurse" * "A Home Is Not an Office" * "Lucy and Joe Namath" * "The Case of the Reckless Wheel-Chair Driver" * "Lucy, the Other Woman" * "Lucy and Petula Clark" * "Lucy and Jim Bailey" * "Dirty Gertie" * "Lucy and Donny Osmond" * "Lucy and Her Prince Charming" * "My Fair Buzzi" * "Lucy and the Group Encounter" * "Lucy Is Really in a Pickle" * "Lucy Goes on Her Last Blind Date" * "Lucy and Her Genuine Twimby" * "Lucy Goes to Prison" * "Lucy and the Professor" * "Lucy and the Franchise Fiasco" * "Lucy and Uncle Harry's Pot" * "The Not So Popular Mechanic" * "Goodbye, Mrs. Hips" * "Lucy and Harry's Memoirs" Season Six * "Lucy and Danny Thomas" * "The Big Game" * "Lucy, the Peacemaker" * "Lucy, the Wealthy Widow" * "The Bow-Wow Boutique" * "Lucy Gives Eddie Albert the Old Song and Dance" * "Lucy's Tenant" * "Lucy and Andy Griffith" * "Lucy and Joan Rivers Do Jury Duty" * "Tipsy Through the Tulips" * "The Carters Meet Frankie Avalon" * "Harry Catches Gold Fever" * "Lucy and Chuck Connors Have a Surprise Slumber Party" * "Lucy Plays Cops and Robbers" * "Lucy Is a Bird Sitter" * "Meanwhile, Back at the Office" * "Lucy Is N.G. as an R.N." * "Lucy, the Sheriff" * "Milton Berle Is the Life of the Party" * "Mary Jane's Boyfriend" * "Lucy and Phil Harris Strike Up the Band" * "Lucy Carter Meets Lucille Ball" * "Where Is My Wandering Mother Tonight?" * "Lucy Fights the System" Category:Here's Lucy Category:We Love Lucy